


If It Ain't Broke

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why change things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Ain't Broke

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Johnny's Green Pen 28 Mini E!'s in 28 Days - 02/2002.

Marco looked at the index card in his hand and frowned before handing Chet a similar index card.

Chet looked at the card in his hand and winced.

“I don't know Marco. I mean, aren't we messing up a good thing?”

Fingering the card in his hand, Marco shook his head no.

“I think we need to do this. We need to find out if we can do them better.”

Chet sighed.

“Yeah…I know we go against all the rules, but ya’ know…you do make the best Irish stew I've ever tasted.”

Marco grinned.

“And you make the best chili I've ever had.”

The two men looked at one another, then at the cards in their hands.

Smiling they tore them into tiny pieces before ceremoniously dropping them into the trash.

Why tempt fate?

END


End file.
